A Fox Never Tells Part II
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Hiei's kidnapped and Yuusuke wants his mate back and his little niece. Kurama and Kuronue are sitting on the sidelines while their partners in crime try to stop Yuusuke from attacking the revived Sensui and Suzuka. HEY YOU TWO QUIT MAKING OUT! R
1. Chapter 1

A FOX NEVER TELLS! PART 2! . 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha nor do I own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. 

Hiei was gone. Serenity was gone and it was all his fault, he was the protector. What a great job he was doing at that. The people he loved were indeed being ripped from him one by one. Serenity his niece and Hiei his mate, all because he had to be a careless save the day hero who was now looking at a very dim future. Sensui was back. He died the first time he tried to kill the other man and the only reason he won at the time was because of him demon blood, but now, now Sensui knew what to expect and was probably trained to defeat him. Even in this condition, emotions fueling him all Yuusuke could do was watch as everything around him fell apart. Funny, how it always happens to the ones trying to keep the peace in the world. Risking their lives everyday, throwing it all away to save beings that come back to capture and kill them. Yuusuke stayed where he was, as the seconds on the clock seemed nothing but an eternity of torture as he thought about everything.

"Why the hell did it have to be him why couldn't you take me Sensui, you had to take him, the one person that serves as my barrier from the harsh reality of this. I hate you, at one time I had respected you for being able to last as long as you did but it seems in the end like you I will go insane." Yuusuke whispered tears trailing his face as he watched the down poor outside through the window. He had heard once if you carry scars long enough that they can kill you especially emotional scars. He knew he could save Hiei and he knew he'd kill himself to do it. He believed with every fiber of his body that they could get through this, but when it came down to it there was a sick-twisting feeling in his stomach that just screamed, 'run'. Yuusuke continued starring out the window as he just stood against the wall his face as dead as Botan was cheery. How the hell could he let this happen he asked himself repeatedly as he stared more spacing out then actually paying attention.

"Yuusuke?" Kurama said standing against the doorframe of his room at the Higurashi shrine. They had all been there enough to earn themselves permanent places in the Higurashi family. Kurama feared for Hiei but the gingitsune knew he was feeling nothing close to how Yuusuke was feeling and that a lone had the fox worried about his friend's mental state. Kurama could barely handle it when Kuronue first died and he was demon, now here a half human was mourning over someone who wasn't even dead yet, but Kurama could tell Yuusuke also felt it. The feeling as if something was about to happen you just didn't know what. His instincts had been alerting him fiercely lately and it was driving him wild in anticipation. It's been a while since something worthy of the team had happened. The most recent one had to be Sensui. "What do you want Kurama?" Yuusuke said sullenly. As he turned to stare at the spirit fox. His face dull but his eye's fierce as his mind reeled in the possibilities he had to rescue his loved ones.

"Kuronue has news. He's been working the past month and he thinks that we have a way to get you so close to Sensui you could talk to the man with out being in danger." Kurama said as Kuronue stepped out behind him his wings twitching now and then. His hair covering his face, as his hat and ponytail were no longer present. "It's true Yuusuke I can get you in, but how I get you in is going to take some work." Kuronue added on to reassure the boy. Yuusuke thought for a minute before his eyes flashed determination as he stared back at the two, his power practically radiating off of him. "What do I have to do?" Yuusuke asked his hands balling into fists as he stood there. Just the thought of having his mate back was enough to give him the will to go after Hiei. "Well as of late Yuusuke, I joined the underground demon route. It's a route spirit world has no information on. It's the same concept as the black-black club except we sell the demons after they're trained to be submissive. The people that buy them are their masters from the time they're bought to the time of their deaths, or their master decides to sell them. I can get you in Yuusuke, but it's going to take a lot of humiliation on your part." Kuronue explained watching the boy's features for any indication of doubt. Eventually the boy answered his voice betraying his broken features. "I don't care just get me close enough to earn the bastards trust before I kill him. I'll save Hiei if it costs me my life, same goes for Serenity. Just tell me when we start." Yuusuke answered a wicked smile on his face. "Yuusuke once you get into this there is no backing out, you will be trained or beat into submission. Simple as that. Once you start you don't stop till you're dead or finished." Kurama answered his voiced laced with concern and forbidden information as to what will transpire to the detective.

"That's cool Kurama, I told you anything." He said punctuating the last word as he walked from where he was to just past Kurama and Kuronue. "You're digging your own grave half breed." Kuronue whispered. "I know." The boy answered calmly. "I've died three times for what I thought was right do you really think I'm gonna stop now." Yuusuke said rhetorically, completely leaving his room, to the dojo. Kurama and Kuronue disappearing as a flash of lightening lit up the area. For the rest of the night into early morning Yuusuke could be heard in the dojo unleashing his frustrations. It got to the point when both master Itsu and Lord Sesshomaru eventually gathered in the dojo to fight the teen. Yuusuke accepted of course fighting the two. Itsu and Sesshomaru double-teaming him as they fought through out the morning and the after noon. Weapons becoming a known factor of the equation as Yuusuke was introduced into new ways of fighting. At first he was skeptical but after the first round he finally got the feeling of a blade in his hands as he forced Sesshomaru's attack back while Itsu told him how to wield the katana. Once he became more familiar with it however he started lacing his spirit and demon energy through it as an outlet surprising the two opponents, of course that only increased the rush the three received as they fought one another. By late evening the dojo finally settle down. The occupants of the shrine were beyond happy of course. No more energy flares, ground shaking, or ear piercing screams. By then everyone was present around the shrine. Kagome, Anna and Shippou were sitting around the kitchen table talking, while Kuronue and Kurama were standing at the dojos doors watching the fight, waiting for their turn. They didn't have to wait any longer and that sparring match that had lasted almost twelve hours had put Yuusuke in a much lighter mood then he had been in then the past few days. So as Yuusuke turned to the two demons and flashed his million dollar lopsided smile. The feelings of insecurity dissipated as if they were merely a faint mist that had been cleared by the sun.

"Hey guys wanna join the party?" He yelled across the dojo talking as if Itsu, Sesshomaru and himself were merely taking a breather. With a faint smile and a nudge to the shoulder Kurama nodded and walked completely into the dojo with Kuronue behind him.

"So Yuusuke think you can handle our awesome power?" Kuronue teased, while Yuusuke shot right back.

"Awesome power I thought that was reserved for me bat-boy." He said as the five demons stood in the middle of the dojo. They had already decided on no weapons and little to no energy for the sake of the building. It was a free for all melee, which basically meant everyone versus Yuusuke. However before the melee started Yuusuke had a question that had been bugging him since last night.

"Kuronue when does my training start. The faster we do this the faster I can get in." Yuusuke asked before anyone could say anything else Kuronue growled.

"Yuusuke you idiot don't talk about that so out in the open, _do you understand what I am saying?_" Kuronue asked the end totally understandable by the demons but Yuusuke he wasn't so sure about. Their enemy knew a lot perhaps but he couldn't speak their language that he knew for sure. Yuusuke stared at him for a moment as the four demons present looked at him expectantly.

"_Yea perfectly why it's not like they're listening to us or anything. Its called spying and I think I would recognize if they were because that's what Sensui did the first time. Hiei and me ducked into the bathroom and the next thing we both know a shock wave hit the building from Sensui's Ryushuyuuken blast._" Right then and there Yuusuke realized he answered his own doubt and his mouth formed an 'O' that was replaced with a sheepish grin as he stared at the others.

"_What training?_" Itsu asked a little wary, as he stared at the three demons in front of him that seemed to know what was going on. "_Yuusuke's training we found a way to get him into the ring and we figured Sensui would buy him thinking it irony to pin him against his friends, and if Sensui doesn't and some else does all he has to do is kill them and come back. We were going to train him to be submissive so he could play the part better although we both know that is going to be a lot harder done then it is to say._" Kurama answered a little doubtful. He was open to new things and sure the submissive thing was also a good thing with your partner. It was by all means kinky, but just because he liked it didn't mean he wanted to teach his best friend how to be submissive. Yuusuke laughed a little stretching his muscles as Master and Apprentice watched him in decision.

"_I offer you my service if it will bring back Kagome's child._" Itsu said as he watched the young hanyou making a fool of himself as the four demons talked.

" _I as well if it will bring back my daughter, and the fools mate._" Sesshomaru said as he turned to the dojo's doors as two blurs shot through and he watching in hidden awe as Yuusuke was tackled to the floor. The young boy squeaked before pulling the fur ball off of him. He was greeted with emerald eyes and brown fur. Just as the little one was about to burrow back into him he was grabbed.

"Shippou you little brat." Inuyasha hissed at the little demon who was now frantically trying to escape. "Ahh help me please." Shippou screeched and Yuusuke stood up knocking Inuyasha upside his head, catching the falling Shippou who grinned.

"Hey what did you do that? The lil brats just fooling you look." Inuyasha said moving fast enough to pull on Shippou's tail, and in seconds the cute little demon was a grown teenage boy or man however you looked at it. His hair was like silk all the way to the back of his legs and it didn't have the static puffiness it had to it when he was a kit. His features harden instead of his usually cute and cuddle face he usually wore. Making him look as hot as any other of the demons in the room.

"Well geez you didn't have to chase me I wouldn't have had to change if I knew I could get Kagome to hide me in this form but even then she wouldn't hide me and I didn't have enough time to change back." Shippou pouted as he stared at everyone in the room.

"Damn I'm surprised we haven't start a cult yet." He said flatly and Yuusuke started laughing so hard he fell to the floor gasping for air.

"What it's true we probably have the sexiest men in the world all in one room and we haven't had the girls peeking on us yet." He said ginning as Inuyasha looked at him in lost hope.

"Well actually that's not true Kurama has his own fan-girl club, I think it's kinda funny watching them chase him to and from school. You should have seen white day. That was funny." Yuusuke said to Shippou as the demon dodged Inuyasha's punch.

"Why the hell are you trying to hit him?" Yuusuke finally asked catching his punch.

"He grabbed my ass while I was walking out of the bathroom and he was walking in." Inuyasha ground out. Shippou was grinning like the village idiot.

" I couldn't help it you were soaking wet with only a towel covering you. You should know better then to do that." Shippou said slyly as he again evaded Inuyasha's embarrassed attack. Kurama butted in stopping Inuyasha and turning to the Kitsune.

"How old are you?" He asked keeping Inuyasha from the other Kitsune.

"Me, I'm uh…five hundred and twelve." Shippou answered making Kuronue whistle.

"Damn I'm surprised you haven't jumped his bones yet squirt. I could only be around this one for two hundred before I finally went after him." Kuronue said motioning to Kurama. The gingitsune was smiling wistfully remembering those years fondly, maybe he could become the Kurama he once was again.

"Damn Kurama it's been almost seven hundred years since we're met. You realize that right?" Yuusuke said awed. "Damn time flies fast when you're saving the world everyday." He added a bit proudly yet at the same time remorsefully.

"Yes Yuusuke It has been a while. That means Hiei's almost as old as this one here." Kurama said ruffling Shippou's hair and he turned back to Yuusuke.

"_We need to start your training soon, maybe even sooner then Kuronue and I initially planned._" Kurama said his eyes telling Yuusuke what he wouldn't allow his voice to.

"_What training?_" Inuyasha asked with Shippou listening intently, his ears twitching as the group finally sat on the ground forming a circle in the middle of the dojo.

"_We are going to train Yuusuke to get him into Sensui's ring of demons, so he can free Serenity and Hiei. Now be mindful all of you once he goes in. If Sensui has him fight us. It will be to the death. Do you understand that Yuusuke? You can not under any circumstances hold back when fighting us." _Kurama said harshly, Yuusuke nodded strongly his eyes determined.

"_I want in that way if he doesn't get in I do."_ Shippou said.

" _If we both get in though we can trick Sensui into believing both of us were captured and beat into submission and it would also trick Hiei into thinking it was real enough for him to leave Yuusuke to Sensui._" Kurama nodded, reaching behind his neck and into his hair he pulled out a seed.

"_This, is what you will have before we officially take you to the route. First we will train you. Then this little seed with manipulate your mind into behaving the way you need it to with out your features slipping. To say I gave you this now and someone did something you knew was going to make you react yet you didn't want to. This would hold back the reaction."_ Kurama said holding the seed out for them to examine.

"_Yuusuke I need you to realize. Just because I am your friend this training will be nothing short of pure sadism. I will not hold back or go easy on you. This is full master and slave. If you don't listen you will be beat, and if you fight back you will be beat even harder._" Kurama said so seriously everyone stared at Yuusuke. Everyone was waiting for his features to waver, when they didn't they looked to Shippou who as Yuusuke didn't even bat an eyelash.

"_Alright then, Get up we'll begin now, you too Shippou._" Kuronue said pulling Kurama up as the other five stood. Yuusuke and Shippou standing side by side while every one else, was in front of them.

"Hold out your hands." Kurama said and both did as they were told. While Kuronue went to Shippou, Kurama went to Yuusuke and both demons put wards on their wrists and neck.

"What the fuck is this?" Yuusuke asked pulling at them only to be zapped, as Shippou just stood there with his head down. With a shrilled yelp Yuusuke was slapped a cross the face, practically staggering to the ground.

"Silence, scum." Kurama hissed, becoming the cold-hearted Kurama he once was to take on the task of Training Yuusuke. Said boy stared death at the Fox earning another smack even harder then the first.

"I told you I will beat it into you Yuusuke you didn't believe me." Kurama said, as he stood back with Kuronue watching as Yuusuke fixed his jaw his eyes defiant before he took a very rigged breath letting it out his head dropped. This was for Hiei and the death of Sensui. It wouldn't change him, it wouldn't…

"Kneel." One of them commanded, Yuusuke and Shippou hit the floor.

"Kill him." Kuronue said pointing to Kurama, he watched as Shippou obeyed immediately and watched as Yuusuke sat there and stared defiantly at him. The look of what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about on his face. Kuronue walked slowly to Yuusuke.

"Stand." He said and Yuusuke obeyed but was exactly where he had stood from the next moment. His face bleeding as the three slashes across his face bled.

"Attack him." Kuronue ordered again.

"No." Yuusuke answered solidly.

"Fuck this is going to take a while." Kuronue said turning to see Kurama pinned beneath a stoic Shippou. "Shippou, stop and come here." Kuronue said. Shippou was there in an instant as Kurama stood coming over to the three.

"Sit Shippou." Kuronue said pointing down by his leg. Shippou obeyed wrapping himself around Kuronue's leg.

"Yes, master." Shippou purred.

"Yuusuke why can't you be like Shippou and just make this easy. It'll be a lot easier to get to Hiei if you do." Kurama said coming to stand behind his mate his arms wrapping around Kuronue's waist.

"It's not me you know that." Yuusuke answered, and Kurama nodded letting go of Kuronue for a second to reach into his hair. He threw the seed at Yuusuke and watched it envelop him, turning to Shippou he informed the Kitsune.

"Shippou you have it down, Yuusuke however is going to be a whole different dilemma this is going too manipulate it so he knows what's going on but he has no control the only thing that can break it is if you say the chant. I'm sure you know it." Kurama said and continued with the other kitsune's nod.

"Good, with this, by the end of tomorrow Sensui will be drooling over you two especially Yuusuke, but I

must ask how do you intend to get in with Yuusuke and not be sold to some one else." Kurama inquired.

"Well I am sure Sensui would allow it since Yuusuke and I are going to be playing lovers. I'm sure he'll get off on it too." Shippou said grinning, as he watched the plant taking it's effect on Yuusuke.

"I suppose we will see." Itsu said as Kagome yelled through out the shrine for the group. The others attended dinner as Yuusuke stayed the plant manipulating his mind into what he would have had beat into him.

"You do realize that even with that plant the boy may not be able to go through with this. I doubt even that plant will put a dent into his sense of freedom. Taming him the way you wish is like taming a rapid animal whose never known anything but freedom." Itsu said as everyone was cleaning up for dinner.

"I suppose that is true but we can at least try and if it works, hopefully then by tomorrow we can sell him. I really do not like having him here anymore." Kurama said as Itsu took the comment as a warning and agreed dropping the subject, as Kuronue walked into the room.

"Kuronue, any news or perhaps openings in the route?" Kurama asked as his lover kissed him slowly before heading back into the fridge for something to eat, having missed dinner.

"You have no idea Kurama. Half the demons we just sold are already dead and they're asking for more, so if he's ready they're ready to buy him. I know Shippou's ready so what about. The boy Yuusuke, is he ready?" Kuronue asked, now following Kurama through the house to the dojo, where Yuusuke sat with his knees folded under him.

"Stand." Kurama order and Yuusuke with his head down answered.

"Where master?" causing Kurama and Kuronue to smile, it was only a matter of time before Yuusuke was sold, bought, and in the middle of Sensui's trust.

"Come Yuusuke we have places to go." Kurama said as he turned to leave, Yuusuke behind him his head down submissively. Kurama lead Yuusuke throughout the shrine to his and Kuronue's room, which if you were to look for you would not find. Kurama rummaged through his closet before throwing a bundle of clothes at Yuusuke and telling him to dress. Which by the time he was done had two demons very proud of themselves. There stood Yuusuke dressed in tight black jeans, a black tank top and a collar. Which is exactly what Sensui saw, when he was talking with Kuronue as the boy walked the stage causing him to waver in his discussion with the bat demon. Kuronue turned his attention to what caught Sensui's eye and smiled.

"Ahh I see you've seen or new catch. The two by name I believe are Shippou and…"

"Yuusuke Urameshi."

"I see you've heard of him, it seems he's not all powerful after all had an affair with the demon next to him, Shippou, and spirit world terminated him as quickly as the breath he breathes can be taken away from him. Sad really if you ask me, spirit world beat him to the point he lost his spirit, the only thing he shows emotions for are his lover Shippou and maybe his friends if it's a good day on his part. Otherwise he's completely submissive, shame really I liked the fire he use to have." Kuronue said and watched as Sensui's face turned to one of calculating he new this was a good sign it meant he was taking it into consideration and if he could get him to consider eventually he could get him to buy. Sensui turned to Kuronue his drop dead sexy smile in place, with his head tilted to the side his hair falling over his eyes.

"How much for them both?" He asked his voice laced seductively.

"I suppose since it's you I can let them go for half of what you usually pay." Kuronue said pretending to take the bait the man in front of him was offering. As hot as he was he had his fox and that's all he'll ever need.

"Deal." Sensui said turning to leave waiting at the door for his new possessions, and when they came the smile that graced his face was purely sadistic, Finally he thought, He is mine…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Inu Yasha.

* * *

**

"So you're finally mine." Sensui mumbled as he stared at Yuusuke, the older man just couldn't believe that he finally had the boy in his grasp. After all that time he could finally get his revenge.

His friends would suffer and his mate would pay the ultimate price. Yuusuke stood in front of him, his head bowed, his hands chained together, with Shippou right next to him.

Soon after they left the demon auction they arrived at Sensui's fortress and had been standing in the exact same spot since

"Sit." Sensui ordered and both boys sat staring at the ground as their master stood, he walked circles around the two demons as they didn't even flinch. He came to a stop in front of Yuusuke, crouching down he took the boys chin in hand and pulled his face up. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Yuusuke." The boy replied.

"Who is your master, _Yuusuke_?" Sensui asked.

"You are my master." Yuusuke answered as Sensui trailed his hand through the boy's locks and the demon turned his head into the caress.

"Very good pet, very good." Sensui said as he let go of the boy's chin and left the room leaving the two in silence.

* * *

Sensui had doubted it could be real but when the first attack on him and his comrades for serenity and Hiei came that doubt was blown to the stars. Yuusuke had fought very valiantly against his old friends and almost killed the spirit fox. The only time he ceased fighting was by the command from Sensui to pull back because his wounds were becoming very dangerous to his health. This surprised Sensui even more because he thought the boy would continue fighting , but at last he didn't. he followed through with everyone of Sensui's orders.

"Come to me pets." Sensui ordered as he sat staring at the torn demons. Yuusuke and Shippou stood up, and walked towards their master, heads bowed. The fight had been gruesome and Yuusuke still felt regret at injuring his friends so but he had to remember why he was here.

"Are you injured pets?" Sensui asked lifting Yuusuke's chin so the boy was eye to eye with him. Yuusuke merely nodded his head as best he could to the question as Shippou nodded as well.

"Who do you think suffers more from their wounds?" Sensui asked, as he let the boys chin fall from his hands.

"Yuusuke does master." Shippou answered with his head down and his voice soft and submissive.

"Go and retrieve first aid supplies, pet" Sensui said dismissively.

"Yes master." Shippou answered bowing before leaving the room and its occupants.

"Yuusuke. Does it bother you to fight your friends?" Sensui asked off handedly as he poured himself a glass to drink, swirling the contents he kept his eyes on Yuusuke.

"No master, I have no friends." Yuusuke answered softly his head bowed.

"Look at me pet." Sensui ordered as he took a sip from the glass. Yuusuke looked up, but didn't grab Sensui's gaze. His eye's still lingering on the floor submissively.

"Who is important to you?" Sensui asked

"you of course master." Yuusuke answered.

"What of the fire demon, by the name of Hiei?" Sensui continued in his questioning.

"Nothing master, you are my only obsession. I please you no one else." Yuusuke said softly as he looked into Sensui's eyes, his own a softly spurred brown.

"Yes you are my pet no one else's. Is that under stood?" Sensui said taking on a stern voice as he continued on. Yuusuke nodded his head dropping to the floor again. Shippou soon walked in his head also bowed as he walked to Sensui, he kneeled holding out the first aid supplies he had gathered.

"Master?" He acknowledged softly, bringing his eyes up to meet Sensui's fiercely. In seconds his gaze was shifted as he was hit across the face. The gaze he set on Sensui, one the said man thought was threatening his authority.

"Obedience is something you should keep at all time. Unless ordered don't you ever do that again, pet." Sensui snarled.

"I want you to bandage Yuusuke up. I'm going out." Sensui said as he put his glass down and walked out of the room leaving the two in silence.

"Ohh Shippou's bad." Yuusuke teased lightly as he saw the Kistune's face.

"Shut up master's pet." Shippou said laughing at the under meaning.

"Over fluffed stuff fox." Yuusuke mumbled as Shippou walked towards him with the first aid supplies. He sat still as the kitsune bandaged him up complaining about how the kitsune used enough alcohol to need a designated driver.

* * *

"Dammit I'm going to kill Yuusuke when we're through with this." Kuronue cursed as he finished stitching a part of Kurama's back as the spirit fox lay still on his stomach asleep on the bed.

"What did you give him that he's sleeping through that?" Itsu asked as he observed the bat demon putting his lover back together.

"Just some herbs, I suppose I could give them to you later. Youko taught me it a while back comes in real handy when you need it." Kuronue said putting everything away as he pulled the covers up and over Kurama's body letting the poor fox sleep.

"So how is everyone else?" Kuronue asked as he led Itsu from the room.

"Sesshomaru is sleeping it off, Kagome's as strong as ever playing with Tranquility and Anna. Both of those girls amaze me at times. There as strong as any of the Reikai Tentai yet you would never guess that by how they look, although I guess that's what they're aiming for. I was thrown a cross the room yesterday by Anna. I went to wake her from a nightmare and her body automatically registered it as an attack and bang I was a cross the room falling down the wall." Itsu complained as they made their way threw the house. They were just reaching the sitting room as Kagome came running in with Tranquility the young boys body glowing.

"What's wrong with him?" She panicked as she came rushing into Itsu and Kuronue. They both looked calm enough.

"Calm down Kagome it's nothing he's fine just a demon thing, he'll sleep it off." Kuronue said shrugging it off as Kagome sighed nodding her head as she took Tranquility to his room.

"That wasn't just a demon thing was it Kuro?" Itsu asked, as they came to sit.

"No, there's power manifesting inside of him, but if it's there, there must be a reason and it doesn't seem harmful. I had to give her something so she wouldn't worry." Kuronue answered admiring the ceiling as he talked.

"When's our next attack going to be?" Itsu asked as he took a sip of tea.

"I suppose when everyone is healed again. Yuusuke really did a number on Kurama. It was hard to believe that that was the same Yuusuke that we sent to Sensui, not three months ago." Kuronue complained as he stretched out his wings spreading lightly.

"Well that is initially what I gave him is suppose to induce." Kurama said from the door way as he leaned against it.

"Hey you're supposed to be in bed. You're a wreck." Kuronue fussed as he stood walking to Kurama as the fox's legs gave out beneath him. Kuronue walked him over to the couch setting him down.

"I know Kuronue but don't worry I've been through worse. How long do you think it'll take Yuusuke to find a break." Kurama asked as there communicators went off. Everyone including Kurama reached for theirs.

"Hello…" Kurama answered as he flipped the devise open.

"Hey it's me…" Came the answer as everyone turned their head to Kurama.

"Bout damn time!" Kuronue shouted.

HAHAH I am sooooooooooo ebil and no that is not a typo lol. Review and I guess I'll update it isn't that bog of a deal for me. I write because I enjoy so hopefully you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Inu Yasha.

* * *

**

"So what's up? Any progress?" Kuronue asked from the other side of the communicator.

"You have no idea, and I was right Sensui is a sadist. I've found Serenity I don't know how long it'll take though so you have to bare with me for a while. I need to find Hiei. Although I don't think he's to happy with me." Yuusuke replied into the communicator snapping it closed as he heard someone coming. Shippou and him were currently in their room that Sensui had allowed them. That call was finally made after two months of being with Sensui. Yuusuke closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before Sensui walked in. His stoic mask in place. Although all three were hiding their features. Sensui looked over the room, his eyes falling on Yuusuke whose head was down in submission, as a smile took over his features. "Pet," He called, "I want to show you something come with me." Sensui finished, Yuusuke nodding as he stood following his master out of the room as he shot a glance at Shippou. The kitsune nodded slightly almost as if he never caught it. Yuusuke followed Sensui through the halls before they came to a stop at a staircase leading down into the basement of the labyrinth. Yuusuke's eyes memorized every detail of the new surroundings. As Sensui started to descend the stairs Yuusuke following, they walked down the stairs as if they lasted forever. Their breath the only thing that broke the silence. Yuusuke had to hold in his surprise as he saw Hiei in a cell, his arms chained to the walls. Sensui walked a little farther until Yuusuke was directly in front of Hiei. The only thing separating them, being bars of metal that encaged the fire demon. Hiei brought his head up, his eyes turning cold as he saw Yuusuke so subservient to the man that had kidnapped him. He growled low in his chest his fangs falling past his lips as they pulled back. Yuusuke looked up at the growl his eyes empty to the fire demon. Hiei's growl became even harsher as the silence ensued. Smiling Sensui broke it.

"Pet do you know who this is?" Sensui said, a sadistic smirk in place. He looked between the two, hiding the triumph he felt as he watched Hiei.

"No master, should I?" Yuusuke asked playing his part as he lifted his gaze to Hiei for a moment before letting it fall back to the floor. Hiei's growl became a snarl as he heard Yuusuke's answer.

"You fucking hanyou bastard." Hiei shouted at Yuusuke watching as the boy hadn't even flinch which intensified the fire koorime's anger. Hiei's eyes turned fire red in his anger. How could he? How could Yuusuke betray him like that? They were mated this wasn't Yuusuke. It just wasn't. Hiei wouldn't believe it. Not at all. His snarl intensified. His features marring. "I was right all along you weak ass Ningen. I was right. I hate you I hate all of you." He screamed as Sensui's smile became more sadistic. The man was enjoying this to the fullest as he watched the lovers. Well lover really since Yuusuke was his now. Sensui walked over to said demon and lifted his chin. "Pet" he purred his hand tracing Yuusuke's jaw. "Yes master?" Yuusuke said as he looked at Sensui through his eyelashes. "Don't touch him! Get your filthy hands off of him. I won't believe it. Yuusuke wake the fuck up! " Hiei said his hope quickly turning to sadness as he realized, quite harshly that this nightmare before him was reality. Yuusuke's name fell off his lips in such a whisper; no one not even himself heard it. "Meet me in my quarters." Sensui continued to purr his thumb tracing Yuusuke's lip as the boy nodded his head as he bowed taking his leave. "You fucking bastard." Hiei continued to hiss at both, his emotions causing his power to cascade around him. "Do not waste your energy Hiei," He turned, "the boy Yuusuke is mine. Now you will feel the fullest of my revenge." Sensui finished turning and following his pet, Hiei growling to his back. "I'll fucking kill you both! I'll kill you I swear it!" Hiei continued to yell as they both disappeared and the area was shrouded with a darkness and emptiness that wasn't there before. Yuusuke like he was told walked up the stairs and to Sensui's room walking he shivered. This place always gave him the shivers. Every time he came in here Sensui would always find some way to torture him. Last time he had been under a wipe and the time before that had been just as unpleasant. Although, there was always something about the little torture that somewhat excited Yuusuke. He waited patiently kneeling with his head down for his 'Master' to return or rather arrive. As he waited he realized the longer he waited the more anxious he got. He seemed to be looking forward to this. Yuusuke shook his head, as he whispered a quiet no. He would not look forward to this. It was suppose to be torture, not a reward. His slouched position changed as he sensed Sensui coming and he sat waiting till the man finally walked through the door, a smile on his face. Yuusuke kept his head down but his curiosity continued to grow as he felt Sensui merely circling him. His heart beating crazily as the things Sensui might do to him went through his head. The man continued to pace around him in silence, Yuusuke's heart almost beating out of his chest as he tried to relax. He tried not o tense when he felt Sensui's hand run up his back in the ghost of a touch. He contained his shiver. Sensui smiled as he continued to watch his pet. What perfection he had within his grasp to bend, mend, or break to his will. He would have fun tonight. Three worlds be damned. Sensui pulled back from Yuusuke disappearing in the darkness momentarily. As he returned Yuusuke felt a smooth, cold object being dragged a crossed his back. This time he did shiver. He knew what that was, and he could hardly contain himself. Sensui smiled again from behind the boy. The whip held dully in his hand as he watched Yuusuke's every move. "Pet, you did so well. Hiei was not only baffled but beside him self in rage as he saw you bend to my will. You should be proud." Sensui said as he let the comment linger. He gripped the whip a little tighter. "Are you proud pet?" He asked finally the cool leather coming in contact with Yuusuke's neck. "I am only proud of you master." Yuusuke answered tactfully he smiled slightly when he felt the breath from Sensui's sigh hit his neck. Sensui continued smiling, such flattery from his pet. He would enjoy this. He pulled the whip back and let it lash once at Yuusuke's back, coming to the boy's ear he whispers, "Did you enjoy that Yuusuke?" Yuusuke nodded opening his mouth to answer. "Only from you master." he said keeping his stance. Sensui's smile turned evil as he backed away in silence before pulling the whip back. After a few strikes he pulled back as Yuusuke breathed heavily. "Stand with your hands against the wall pet." Sensui said watching as Yuusuke nodded and took the stance against the wall. Yuusuke's hands had just hit the wall when the whip came down, hitting him hard on the back. His stance had faltered for but a second as the next strike came. His breathing harsh as he took the lashes. Sensui continued to smile as he pulled his arm back watching, as Yuusuke's back spasmed under his furry. Yuusuke's cries were muffled as he hid his face against his arm, resting his weight against the wall. His cries turning to moans as the pain tuned into his body. Heard the wipe dropped, only his echoing breath the only sound in the room. Yuusuke gasped as he felt Sensui touch his lash marks, shivers racking through his body. Sensui flipped him around so his back hit the wall with a sick swish the blood seeping through his wounds. Sensui smiled sadistically as his leg pushed between Yuusuke's. The boy's head going back as he moaned. "You're such a masochist Yuusuke. I'm surprised." Sensui purred as Yuusuke pushed onto his leg as he tried to arch away from the walls touch on his back.

"Sensui we're being attacked!" Suzaku shouted as he came rushing into the room ignoring the scene before him as he stared urgently at Sensui awaiting some type of order. Sensui pulled back from Yuusuke a frown marring his features.

"Go to Yasuke tell him it has begun." Sensui said. He turned to Yuusuke as Suzaku fled from the room.

"Come pet, you are required to fight." Sensui announced as he began to walk out of the room.

"Yes master." Yuusuke answered pulling a shirt over his head as he followed.

"Master?" Yuusuke said after awhile of silence, only stopping once as Shippou was summoned.

"Speak Pet." Sensui stated listening as Yuusuke began talking.

"What has begun?" the young boy asked as he followed his master, Shippou not far behind him.

"The fight for you Yuusuke among other things." Sensui stated. Yuusuke became confused as he listened to Sensui speak.

"It seems your friends have not given up the little hope they had that you are nothing but my pawn now. The fight for the lives of Serenity and Hiei has also started although once I get my hands on him it won't matter who saves who." Sensui finished Yuusuke beyond confused as he let his body react to the plant he knew was inside of him. He thought over what Sensui had said and then frowned slightly as he remembered Hiei. I'm sorry Hiei, Yuusuke thought silently to himself.

"Will you fight against them again for me pets?" Sensui asked the two following him. They answered in unison.

"Only for you master." Their captor smiled as he walked them into a room the walls high to the ceiling as Suzaku and Yasuke sat in the middle of the room watching from screens as the sad excuse for a team tried to infiltrate their fortress. Kuronue, Kurama, Sesshomaru, Itsu, Inuyasha, and Kagome could be seen flying through the trees. They were almost two-thirds into the area only minutes away from the castle.

"Go!" Sensui said, Yuusuke and Shippou bowing as they fazed out of site. Before anyone knew it Yasuke, Sensui and Suzaku were watching Shippou and Yuusuke go up against their intruders. Yuusuke was the fighting three against one with Kurama, Kuronue and Sesshomaru while Kagome, Inuyasha and Itsu went after Shippou. Even though the odds were against both Yuusuke had Kurama down on his knees while he blocked Sesshomaru and Kuronue's attacks. Twisting Kurama's arm tightly against his back as he landed a kick to Kuronue's stomach sending him ground-flying against the clearing. Yuusuke came flying through the dusk as Sesshomaru managed to land a solid right hook to his jaw. Kurama standing as he stretched out his arm.

Although Shippou was in a whole different Dilemma he couldn't seem to stay off the floor every time he tried to attack he landed face first in the mud with a hanyou standing on his back. He growled low in his throat going after Inuyasha. Kagome and Itsu just stared for a moment before going after Shippou.

"You fucker what is it with you?" Shippou snarled at Inuyasha, then remembering his role didn't open his mouth any further. However when he had finally landed a shot at Inuyasha and Itsu he had to act really hard as Kagome came after him. Not wanting to hit him mom, but not wanting to be seen as throwing the fight was a hard decision he had to make and make fast. In the end he hit her but his blow was so soft that when she hit him causing him to fly into Yuusuke the two being knocked to the ground. They got to their feet once again as they fought back to back against their six opponents. As the fight continued on and it came to the point were it was two facing six, Yuusuke grabbed Shippou and forced him behind himself as he held up his right hand, index finger pointed out. He only waited seconds charging up his rei-gun before firing it. The force of the blast pushing him into Shippou as the kitsune helped Yuusuke hold his stance. Screams could be heard as their six opponents tried to avoid the blast. Yuusuke cringed as a high pierce scream met his ears and he suddenly felt very bad. I'm sorry guys it's for the best, he whispered to himself. "Pull back." Sensui ordered over the battlefield. Shippou and Yuusuke immediately pulled back both silently thankful they didn't have to fight their friends and family anymore. The two boys found them selves back in their room. Both patching each other's wounds as they let the rush from the fight drift away. Both completely exhausted. "Yuusuke when are you going to find the opening?" Shippou growled lightly so if anyone walked by they wouldn't know or understand what the two were talking about. Even through the cameras they wouldn't know. Shippou sank against Yuusuke hiding his face against his shirt. "I wanna go home." He growled. "How much longer?" Shippou continued. Yuusuke wrapped his arm around the kitsune watching the camera out of the corner of his eye. He rested his head against Shippou's closing his eyes for a second. "Soon." Yuusuke said, "really soon I promise."

Shippou nodded sadly as he went back into his sullen mood. This was taking far to long. The kitsune sighed closing his eyes as he drifted into a sleep. Yuusuke stayed up long after Shippou had fallen asleep thinking far to hard on matters he didn't even have to bother with. He sighed heavily resigning to sleep as he tried to stop thinking about his fire demon and how he must have felt when he saw Yuusuke like that.

Serenity sat in her cage, or that's how she thought of it anyway, and stared silently as everything moved round her. Why did they take her? Was her brother all right? Where were her parents? All questions running through the young girl's mind as she drew in on her self. The sound around her slipped away as her eyes focused on the darkness. This wasn't real. She wasn't here. She could hear her brother calling. His voice so comforting it lulled her to sleep.

"Serenity?" Tranquility said unsure, as he walked to his sister. She nodded tears forming in her eyes as she ran towards him.

"Where are you?" Tranquility asked hugging his sister.

"I don't know but I know mom and dad have been here. The weirdest thing Tran, Uncle Yuusuke and Shippou are here." Serenity said, as she held tight to her brother.

"I know they are but mom and dad won't tell me where you are. They just said you'll be back soon so don't worry. They wouldn't lie." He said.

"I miss you nii-chan." Serenity said about ready to cry as she tightened her hold causing Tranquility to squirm.

"Come on I miss you too but you're going to break me if you squeeze any harder." Tranquility said as they both started laughing.

"Do you really think I'll be home soon?" Serenity asked and Tranquility looked at her wide-eyed.

"Of course hello I'm your brother my say is law." Tranquility said faking a high and mighty power.

"Alright I believe you." Serenity laughed as she jumped against him her body starting to shake.

"Wake up!" Yasuke yelled. Serenity shot away yelping a bit as Yasuke scared her. She looked around the room and stared for a moment shocked.

"Mommy!" She yelled in alarm as she saw Kagome on the floor her body torn. Kagome moved slightly as she was called by her daughter but other then that she remained on the floor barely moving.

"What did you do to my mommy?" Serenity shrieked throughout the fortress. Silence began to rein over anything else as everyone in the building heard the girl.

"Silence." Yasuke stated so icily that Serenity almost froze in fright. Yasuke smiled at the little girl his features twisted.

"You will not escape girl. Be warned anyone who tries will die by my hands. Put the woman in a room" Yasuke ordered, as he turned leaving the room Serenity was held captive in. Tears welled up in Serenity's eyes as she turned into the bed she was sitting on, laying against it she cried it her hands. Her sobs filled the room as she cried herself to sleep.

"Where's Kagome?" Kurama said as he turned around waiting with the others as he thought Kagome would show up late at the area they were to meet up at. After the fight. He grew worried, as did the others when more then an hour pasted.

"Something is wrong," Itsu said, "she should have been her more then an hour ago. Perhaps they captured her." Sesshomaru frowned slightly at the idea. Surely she hadn't been caught.

"She was in bad shape I'm afraid. It is possible they have her. I would believe that over anything." Kurama said as he held his side leaning against Kuronue for support.

"Well hello mister morbid." Kuronue said looking down at the spirit fox.

"Shut up Kuro it's the best we have right now. We can't exactly go back and look for her. They probably have demons lined up around the fortress. Yuusuke was barely hurt. What if Sensui orders him to fight again if we go back? Do you really think he'll be able to hold back that much." Kurama bitched at his lover, as his mood grew sour as his wounds caused his pain to grow. Kurama winced we he moved slightly and a pain shot through his body, worse then anything he had felt before.

"Kuro," he winced, "I can't move. Not by myself anyway." Kurama said as Kuronue rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should be the one training Kurama. So far I've seen you get your ass kicked and handed to you. I think you need to sharpen those skills. Maybe six hundred years wasn't enough training for you." Kuronue teased carefully picking his lover up.

"I guess that means we'll meet you at the shrine." He said to Itsu and Sesshomaru who nodded.

"Hai." Itsu answered as soon as the two were out of site and out of mind Sesshomaru turned to Itsu.

"How much longer until we get what we want?" He growled. "I am getting sick of this game of cat and mouse. First Serenity now Kagome. I won't lose another. We need to do something, now." Sesshomaru finished. Itsu looked at him a moment almost as if he was looking past him before answering.

"I do not know how much longer we will be at this but be assured young Sesshomaru. You will get your family back it is just a matter of time and patience something you were once known for. Perhaps now would be a time to use those qualities. We are relying solely on Yuusuke and Shippou for this one. If they are rushed they could be caught and that could be the death to all of them. We do not know what they want yet and until we do. Be calm, collect yourself and wait. A lord should know. In a war there are many battles." Itsu finished walking further into the forest. Starting the journey back to the shrine. Sesshomaru growled low in his chest following like a stubborn child.

Inuyasha crept down the halls his scent masked by the spell Kagome placed on him. He looked in every door and through every window. Where could he be? He had searched half the building. His ear twitched as his nose picked up a familiar smell. There he was. Inuyasha walked down the hall before coming to a dead stop in front of a door. Looking in he saw Yuusuke and Shippou huddled together sleeping. A shine coming from a Camera in the corner of the room. It was aimed directly towards the two demons. He slid in through the door and whistled low in his throat. Shippou's ear twitching.

"Shippou?" He urged and the kitsune stirred hiding his face farther in Yuusuke's shirt.

"Shippou its Inu wake up." Inuyasha urged and the kitsune still did not wake.

"Shi-"

"Would you shut up I heard you the first time." Shippou growled as he hid in Yuusuke's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the two.

"I'm acting like I'm asleep against my mate so you don't get caught." He continued to growl.

"What the hell are you doing here? " Yuusuke butted in making Inuyasha jump and Shippou's heart to skip a few beats.

"I came to see if you were alright. It's been two and a half months." Inuyasha answered.

"How long did ya think it was going to take a week." Yuusuke replied sarcastically. Inuyasha growled at the boy.

"Play nice. Inuyasha please don't get caught, but before you leave I need you to check on Kagome. She was captured. I think she's really hurts and I want you to make sure she's a live before you leave." Shippou whispered practically begging Inuyasha to check on his mom. Inuyasha nodded.

"Sure Shippou." He said reassuring the kitsune as he fazed out of the room quietly. Inuyasha ran through the hallways quickly as used his nose to find Kagome. After a while he found a faint trace of her following it for everything he was worth. When he finally saw her, his eyes almost bled red. She was covered in blood from head to toe most of it hers. He growled low in his throat as he checked her pulse. It was faint but there she would live. He held down the urge to beat the living daylights out of the person responsible, instead he settled for the person who controlled Yuusuke. Although he held the urge to kill Sensui in and was out of the fortress in minutes.

Hiei let his head drop as he stopped pulling on the chains. He had heard Serenity's scream. He could feel Kagome's power fading as he felt Inuyasha's power leave the area. He also saw the entire battle that the group had out numbered Yuusuke and Shippou. He sighed pulling on his chains again the thought of Yuusuke making him furious. He growled low in his throat tears threatening to spill as memories bombarded him. Why did he have to be weak? Why had he let human emotions come to control him? It was the traitor's fault. It was Yuusuke's fault and he would die by his hands along with the ass holes that kidnapped him and Serenity. He had learned and accepted the fact even though he wouldn't admit it. That these chains that held him. Could not be broken by his hands a lone and that it was useless to even try breaking them. Hiei glared at the damned things cursing them through the three worlds and to hell. He thought of all the things he could do to the four people responsible for his misery and pain. Although it was his own fault from the beginning and he knew it. It had been his fault all his fault. If it wasn't for that stupid ningen he would be in the makai right now or at least somewhere else in the ningenkai but perhaps that was to good a fate for him. It was all his fault, all his fault he had to fall in love with a human.

"Yuusuke…" He whispered in the darkness trying so hard to hate the only one he could love.

* * *

. Worship me I wrote a long chapter. Well not really I just wrote it long to make up for the last chapter because it was so damn short. I think I have a fetish. If its not more then like two-thousand words. I feel bad for posting it. DUDE worst day EVERY first my headphones break. Then my side door. Then my cabinet. Then the F10 key for my laptop falls off and breaks. Then my primary button for my laptop like the mouse, broke. WTF it is not my day. Review Ne? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mei:** Yo ya'll what's up? Karasu's not here right now maybe later but my muse is still here.:pulls Shiori-inu-kawaiipet out of the closet:

**Shiori-inu-kawaiipet** - T.T she brought me back the she devil LOOK WHATS BECOME OF ME! I don't even have time to write my own stories anymore...you know she keeps me in here with all the other characters she's stolen! THATS RIGHT SHE STEALS THEM FROM THE CREATORS AND--

**Mei:** I stole her cuzz I luffs her:gropes: Anyways I didn't steal them. I just barrowed without asking. I don't own a DAMN THING

**Shiori-** :sniffs: I'm her love slave

**Mei**: and you love every minute of it -pouts-

**Shiori**- ...read her damn story and read mine while your at it

**Mei:** YEA her story RAWKS(copy righted by her-points to shiori-) she got like 100 reviews in less then 3 days I was like WTF I'm suppose to be the cool writer its called Lovely child and it's a Harry Potter story

**Shiori-** ...am not

**Shiori:** get to the damn story Mei

**Mei:** Ok fine-pouts- WOOT chapter...:checks what chapter it is and checks with my muse: 4!

**Shiori :** rolls eyes and mutters: need to find my damn muse again

**Mei:**creeps over to Shiori and steals her away to a bedroom: HAVE FUN AND REVIEW!

* * *

Yuusuke laid silently with his eyes closed before he rolled over, asleep in the eyes of the camera. He flipped open the communicator; he waited a few seconds until Kurama and Kuronue were staring at him.

"We're in trouble. They caught Kagome, and Inuyasha just left. We're in serious trouble. I can't get all three out. Not without disobeying Sensui, and if I do disobey him, the sick fuck'll probably rape me. As much as I'd enjoy that, I rather it'd be Hiei doing the raping," Yuusuke said, Kuronue laughing as Kurama snickered. After awhile, things quieted down.

"Yuusuke," he said, "we could always try to break them out, and you can leave on your own if you don't mind faking your death." Yuusuke smirked at the joke as he answered.

"Nah, not a problem. Although, if I do die, I'm sorry. I've done it enough to know this is my last chance at life," Yuusuke said seriously, as Kurama also became serious.

"Yuusuke, I know this is a lot to ask for, but we need to do this soon. As soon as possible, if we can," Kurama stated. He suddenly yelped, Kuronue grinning as Yuusuke opened one eye to look at the distracted fox and grinning bat.

"Yuusuke, we'll get back to you. Kurama and I have matters to attend to. Talk to ya later, kay?" Kuronue said, grinning devilishly. Yuusuke smiled, nodding his head, as he closed the communicator. He turned over, his head landing in the curve of Shippou's neck, as he pretended to sleep, eventually failing to stay awake.

Slumber captured him, and he slept, awaiting the moment he'd be in Hiei's arms. The fire demon was still in his chains, against the wall in his cell. He had completely erased the encounter with Sensui and Yuusuke from his mind. It was a dream, he told himself. Rather a dream, it was a nightmare.

Hiei lay still against the wall, his chains more than heavy on his wrist. He stared into nothingness, as night turned to day. His gaze was attracted as he heard a ruffle. He looked up in time to see Sensui coming down the stairs, Yuusuke behind him. Sensui smiled as he saw the look on Hiei's face once again. He would never tire of torturing the fire demon like this. Again, he brought Yuusuke to face Hiei. The fire demon thought he was going through déjà vu as Sensui held Yuusuke by his chin, hanging over him as he whispered into the boy's ear loud enough for Hiei to hear.

"Look at him, pet, show him what you've become," Sensui said to the boy as said boy's face lifted to come eye level with Hiei's, his eyes as empty as the first time Hiei had saw them since he was captured. Hiei growled low in his chest, his skin tinting green.

"What the fuck did you do to him! You fucking sadistic bastard!" Hiei yelled, snarling, as he continued to stare at the two. His eyes widened.

"Don't insult my master like that," Yuusuke hissed out, his eyes flashing red, as he wrapped himself around Sensui. Hiei stared wide-eyed, his hope not even a dimly light candle anymore as his anger only intensified. If this was Yuusuke, even if it was the same old Yuusuke. Sensui, he and anyone else that from now forth got in his way, would die, as soon as he got out of this wretched cell, that is.

Sensui's hand petted through Yuusuke's hair, as he seemed more then amused at the show of emotion on Hiei's face before it steeled. Sensui shrugged. He knew that would be the last bit of emotion he would get from the fire demon.

"Come," he said to Yuusuke, "he's a broken toy. The only thing left for him is to die," Sensui finished, as he turned his hand trailing off of Yuusuke's skin slowly, a sure sign to follow, and the boy did so willingly. Hiei remained growling, the thoughts of their deaths running through his head, as his anger blacked out his surroundings. His growls could be heard throughout the building, its occupants smiling sadistically.

Yuusuke was escorted back to his room where Shippou resided. He walked in silently, sulking, as he sat in a corner. Shippou looked up, finally noticing him. He snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You're the one who even agreed to this in the first place! Why the hell are you sulking!" Shippou yelled, grabbing Yuusuke's shoulder, and throwing him around. Yuusuke's face was stoic, as he acted as if he hadn't heard Shippou. He just continued to stare, as Shippou continued to yell.

"You're so weak. You have to do one thing, even though that one thing is a little much. One thing, Yuusuke, that's all. You go and fuck it up by being emotional. I would never be that weak, you dumb ass!" Shippou yelled. Yuusuke snapped, and went after Shippou, yelling.

"I'm so fucking sorry," he replied sarcastically, "you're not the one that has to lie to their lover's face." Yuusuke's fist came down mere centimeters from Shippou's face.

"You didn't have to see him like that. You didn't… have to… see him break," Yuusuke said as tears streamed down his face.

"I was the best thing that ever happened to him. Then, he became the only t-thing for me. I j-just can't fucking take it any more," he hiccupped "it's not fair to him. If I have to do that one more time, Shippou, I-I'll fucking kill myself," Yuusuke said, as his voice broke. Shippou's eyes were wide, as he listened to Yuusuke. This was the demon he knew to be strong and unbeatable. Yet here he was, crying.

Yuusuke was clinging to Shippou's clothes, his face buried in the nape of kitsune's neck, as he continued to cry. Shippou felt bad, as Yuusuke continued to cry. He forgot that even though Yuusuke was strong and arrogant, he was still just like him. Some-what human. He still had emotions, and he relied on them more than he did power. As Yuusuke's cries subsided, Shippou closed his eyes, and joined Yuusuke in sleep, also dreaming of someone he loved.

Life hated him. Yuusuke summed it up to himself, as he awoke the next morning; Shippou awoke with him. Neither spoke. Last night on both of their minds, as they dressed into new clothes. Yuusuke ran his hands over his arms and legs, checking for any old wounds. Shippou stared at him quizzically.

"You ok, Yuusuke?" He asked. Yuusuke continued to move weirdly, ignoring Shippou completely, as he stayed in silence. Shippou reached out and turned him around roughly, Yuusuke's face panicky. Shippou stared at him in shock. It looked as if Yuusuke had lost it. After last night, however, Shippou didn't doubt it.

"Dammit, I lost it," Yuusuke cursed, as he checked through the clothes he had previously wore. Shippou continued to stare at him.

"Lost? Lost what?" he asked. Yuusuke turned to him, completely panicking.

"I lost the damned pills that Kurama gave me. Fuck." Yuusuke continued to curse. It took a minute for reality to sink in, before Shippou fully comprehended that last statement.

"You lost the pills?" Shippou yelled, as he also began to search for them, clothes littering around the room. Yuusuke froze for a moment, as he sensed Sensui coming. This was not good. He turned to Shippou, and the kitsune got the drift, as he shoved clothes into piles. When Sensui entered the room, Yuusuke had to bite his tongue to hold back a nasty remark, and when Sensui touched him, he could taste the blood in his mouth, as his teeth clenched tighter together.

He almost dropped to his knees to thank the kamis above when Sensui turned all of his attention to Shippou, the kitsune eagerly taking it as Sensui told him what he needed to do.

"The girl Kagome is here. I need you to take her down to the dungeons. If anything goes wrong, you will be punished, pet," Sensui said, as he caressed Shippou's face gently. The kitsune nodded and he bowed his head. Standing, he left to do the duties Sensui had assigned him. Yuusuke sat, his gaze towards the ground, as he held his tongue. If Sensui said one little thing, the detective was sure he would not be able to show any self-control.

Sensui smiled down at the boy, before turning and leaving Yuusuke to the silence. The boy sighed as he shifted his position, looking around the room again for the pills.

"Dammit," He cursed silently, as he finally gave up. He leaned against the wall, sliding down it with a grim look on his face. This was not good.

Shippou, like Sensui asked, had escorted Kagome to the dungeons. Although, he didn't leave her there to fight for herself.

"Kagome?" Shippou had said, when he sat the girl down on her bed. Kagome turned, trying to ignore the voice.

"Kagome," He said again a bit louder. She had to wake up. If she didn't wake up, things were going to go very badly for both him and Yuusuke.

"Shippou?" Kagome murmured, as she turned to the kitsune. She looked at him a moment, before turning to face him, sighing at the amount of energy it took from her body.

"I'm so tired."

"I know, Kagome. Give me your hand." The girl obeyed, giving him her hand. As soon as they touched, her eyes closed, as she felt her body breathe. She could feel the energy coming back to her, as Shippou healed her. The advantages of having a miko for a mother. Shippou smiled down at her.

"Rest here for awhile. I don't know when exactly, but there is going to be a big fight. It'll be soon, I just don't know when. When that happens, I want you to get Serenity and get out. I don't care what it takes," He said. Kagome nodded, smiling up at him.

"You've grown so much, Shippou. I remember when you were just a little kit," She said fondly. He smiled back, before kissing her forehead.

"I know, mom, and this time it's my turn to take care of you. But I have to go now, so remember what I said." Shippou squeezed her hand, leaving the cell's key in her palm, as he turned and left. Kagome looked at him proudly, as she closed her eyes, and allowed sleep to claim her. Everything was really going to be all right.

"I'm back, did you find it?" Shipopu asked, as he walked into their room. Yuusuke was sitting against the wall, hunched over his knees. He sighed as he saw the boy's head move in an indication that meant 'no'.

"Well then we'll just have to take extra care when we're around him," Shippou said, as he laid down.

"Yea, I guess so. Then again, it may just be fun to mess with him a little. He'll probably mess right back, though," Yuusuke said, as he enjoyed the peaceful silence with Shippou.

"So how does it feel to be able to control your own body?" The kitsune asked. Yuusuke grinned happily.

"It feels great. I can't wait to get on the battlefield. I haven't been able to feel a rush from a fight since I started taking those damn pills," Yuusuke said, as he boasted. This next fight was going to be like Christmas in July.

"That's all you really do it for, isn't it, to fight?" Shippou asked.

"Of course, but that's only second to the whole save the worlds thing. Then comes fighting. For me, it used to be a game, but now I think I enjoy it as a sport. It's fun to see what styles there are out there, and how strong of an opponent you can find," Yuusuke said, with a wistful smile on his face as if he was recalling a peaceful memory. Shippou looked at him for a moment. He hated fighting. Every time someone fought, something bad happened. Something bad would always happen.

"So how's Kagome?" Yuusuke asked, as he snapped out of his daze.

"She's good, I healed her and told her that soon, although I didn't know when, there would be a war and that once it started, to grab Serenity and leave no matter what," Shippou answered. Yuusuke nodded, as he laid his head on his hands, kicking his feet out as he laid down.

"That's cool. I can't wait for this to be over and done with. We need some rest and damage control."

"Think Hiei's pissed?"

"Pissed? You're joking, right? He wants my head on spear right about now," Yuusuke answered, snorting loudly at the thought.

"He's anything but happy with me," He said, accenting the words.

"When do you think our cover will be blown?"

"Two days max. I'd say tomorrow, and that's if we're extremely lucky. Which is doubtful, because I've never had good luck," Yuusuke said, answering the question.

"True, you never were very good with things like this. I wonder how Itsu and them are going to handle this. I've never seen any of them fight in a full fledge war. Well, I have, but that was way back when, when I first met my mom," Shippou said, as he took a moment to reminisce.

"I know what you mean. I haven't been alive that long, but I know the feeling. It's almost as if you're afraid that you're unprepared, and you'll mostly likely'll lose. I don't let it get to me, though. I just run head first into a fight, hoping I come out alive," Yuusuke said, grinning madly. Shippou looked at him and smiled, Yuusuke smiling back at him softly. The room seemed to freeze as the two stared at each other.

They were mere inches away from one another. Shippou, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath, leaned forward, claiming the lips in front of him. Yuusuke's eyes closed as well, as he made no move to push the boy in front of him away. Shippou's tongue snaked out, licking Yuusuke's bottom lip, as the spirit detective opened his mouth with a moan. Shippou seemed to gain his bearings at the sound. Pulling away, he hid his face against Yuusuke's chest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Shippou murmured sullenly. Yuusuke could tell the kitsune was berating himself quietly. His arms wrapped around the kitsune's form, and he smiled, as his chin rested on the top of Shippou's head.

"Inuyasha and Hiei will have to learn to share," Yuusuke said quietly. He smiled, sensing the shock coming from Shippou. The kitsune could be so cute.

"You can't mean that," Shippou whispered almost brokenly.

"Inuyasha and Hiei will have to share," Yuusuke said again, hugging Shippou tighter. He could feel the kitsune's fists clench against his chest.

"You mean it, then?" Yuusuke nodded, smiling down at the boy who in turn snuggled deeper against the spirit detective.

"Goodnight, Shippou," He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Yuu-chan," Shippou replied just as softly.

Sesshomaru and Itsu sat at the table. Over the centuries, the two had realized, that fate seemed to be a twisted old prat. It seemed that nothing ever wanted to lean in their favor. First Serenity, Hiei, and now Kagome. Not to mention Yuusuke and Shippou were there, as well. Nothing would go right for them. Not to mention Kagome. Sesshomaru really did wish his mate didn't have so much power over him. He really wished he hadn't of faltered and let her go. Now their children were in danger.

Hiei, Yuusuke, and Shippou were an entirely different problem. Now don't get the inu wrong, he despised them all, although they were more likely to hold a conversation than the horny fox and bat demon that currently resided with them at Genkai's. Sesshomaru and Itsu were torn between killing the two every time they entered a room. It was getting very tense at the temple, and Genkai hoped with all hope that soon things would return to normal. Well, as normal as the hectic things around her home usually became.

* * *

**Mei:** Ohhhhh short chapter. It was five pages on Microsoft word. Arial narrow 10 font. I don't think that's to bad. Maybe three thousand words.

Ohhhhhhhh Shippou Yuusuke Hiei and Inuyasha I have no idea how that's going to work and that was a really sucky kiss scene


	5. Chapter 5

"Serenity…Serenity!" Tran whispered harshly as he shook his sister. She shifted slightly before she opened her eyes slightly.

"Tran?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes sleepily. He smiled down at her nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you. Didn't you know? Can't just leave my sister and mom here for the bad guys."

"No, Tran you have to go if they show up your as good as dead, just like me and mom."

"Too late." Serenity gasped as she looked up at Sensui, Tran' gaze following hers.

"It looks like we have another little brat that we get to hold hostage." Yasuke sneered.

"Indeed." Sensui looked at the two cowering children before slamming the door as he walked away.

Both of the twins heard the lock click.

* * *

"I'm so bored." Yuusuke complained as he laid on Shippou, his head in the man's lap.

"Would you rather be with Sensui?"

"Point taken, I'll shut up." Shippou hummed in agreement.

* * *

"We'll attack from the back of the fortress as Inuyasha lures all of the guards to the front of it." Sesshomaru said as he traced the plan onto paper. His brother, Kuronue, Kurama and Itsu showed their agreement as they all look at each other with on thing in their gaze; determination.

They would get all of their family back, and anyone in the way would die; it would be a torturously slow death to all who opposed, and with that they vowed.

* * *

I'm not even going to apologize for the short chapter, or the late-er then usual update. My computer crashed and I lost everything. I had this planned out by chapter, but for now, I'll just do it by portions. I am going to finish this though. No worries for those of you that follow this. 


	6. Chapter 6

The ground behind him exploded as Sesshomaru swung his arm and the poison whip he held wiped out seven…things. He couldn't really call them demons; they were a disgrace to the name. He watched from the corner of his eye as his brother tore dozens of things apart at a time with his claws.

* * *

Yuusuke groaned as he rolled over, he could hear…something, but he wasn't willing to wake up.

There was a scream and he shot up to looked at Sensui standing over Shippou with his hand pulling on the brown haired man's hair painfully tight. The first thing Yuusuke did was scowl before opening his mouth.

"Let him go you fucker!" Sensui turned to him and his smile went from sadistically maniac, to cool and calculating before a malicious smile spread over his face.

"Yuusuke, my perfect _Yuusuke_, did you think me stupid? This farce would not last long I knew, but I had hoped, because you looked so delicious as the pet you were pretending to be. Yuusuke's scowl deepened at the comment as he stood.

"Let him go, you know he has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but he does, you see – you like him, or rather you lust him and because of that he will die." Sensui grinned as he pulled one hand back, but before he could even think to move it forward Yuusuke was next to him. He had Sensui's hand in a firm grip as he glowered at the man.

"Let him go Sensui," He said quietly, and the man obliged. Shippou fell to the floor heavily as blood leaked from his mouth. Yuusuke squeezed the hand he held as he saw the crimson fluid, Sensui flinching at the power.

"You've become stronger."

"I'm going to kill you." Yuusuke said calmly.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it, unlike the last time."

"Ah, yes the Mazoku? Am I correct in remembering? Such a nasty creature, so many generations of messing with the human genetics, and yet you aren't human but never fully a demon. I think I despise you even more."

"Good, it'll make killing you all the more satisfying." Yuusuke said as he swung his leg back then forward so fast that Sensui hadn't had time to dodge it. He went soaring across the cell and flying past walls as he smacked into them.

"That's a new trick." Sensui coughed as he stood, holding his left side. "But so is this." He finished as he licked some blood of his hands. The room's temperature dropping as he pulled his leg back, a ball of crimson forming instead of his usually Reikou Resshuu Ken.

Yuusuke almost laughed, thinking it was the same old attack that had practically decimated him all those years ago. Yet as he held his ground intending to take it so he could prove to the man in front of him that he could not win. He screamed in agony as it seemed his soul was being ripped from his body.

And it was, because Yuusuke knew what it felt like, because he'd felt it twice before this time. And he almost laughed for real this time. He had planned on saving Hiei, even if the man would hate him forever, but now it seemed he couldn't even save himself. Yuusuke didn't feel the tears as they fell. He saw them as his out of body experience became permanent and Sensui smirked at his fallen body before walking away like nothing had happened.

And he stayed that way, only looking up when he heard shouting. He lifted his head and saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Itsu running towards him….no they were running towards his body. Because he was dead.

"Is…unkle Yuuske…dead?" Serenity asked as she and her brother came away from the shadowy walls. The words seemed to confirm it, and with them, the adults lost all semblance.


	7. Chapter 7

As the words left the twin's mouth almost everyone silenced. Hiei stared blankly at Yuusuke's limp body in his arms. His tear gems almost as black as the hole in his chest as they lay on the ground. Little noises still being made as they fell. The words he heard, the meaning he didn't understand. It was almost as if someone was messing with him. He saw it with his own eyes just as everyone else did when they had arrived to see Yuusuke on the ground. Yuusuke was dead, he was sure of that. The boy had been killed saving…him from death. It took all of Hiei's will power and more not to slit his own throat then and there. His mate, HIS Yuusuke, his…savior was dead and all because of him. If he would have saw it for what it was. Yuusuke would sill be alive, he should have stopped him, it should have been him, not Yuusuke, him dammit.

"Come back Yuusuke, Dammit, you weak ningen. Don't die on me now. I need you dammit." Hiei yelled as the tears continued. It didn't matter, let them hear. He thought, he wasn't anything without that damn human. He HAD nothing without him.

"Then you go and fucking die. I should have killed you myself because that's how it feels." Hiei hugged Yuusuke to him tightly. It didn't matter, not anymore. Hiei held Yuusuke as tight as he could. Thinking somehow it would bring the boy back, but it didn't and he continued to cry.

"Dammit Hiei look at me." Kurama yelled grabbing the fire koorime's hair and jerking his head up. Kurama slapped Hiei as Hard as he could. Staring defiantly into death's eyes, Kurama attempted to take Yuusuke form Hiei. He was expecting a fight, probably to the death for the boy's body. He could see it in Hiei's eyes. What he wasn't expecting however was the look of pain and nothingness in his friend's eyes, and when Hiei opened his arms Kurama almost gaped. Slowly and cautiously, as if approaching a wild animal, Kurama took Yuusuke from Hiei, barely flinching as the look of utter defeat on Hiei's face.

It hurt to see Hiei like this and it hurt everyone even more to see Yuusuke dead. Although by their standards the boy had died many times, yet somehow they all thought that he would always be there for them, always be their savior. They thought he was invincible, that he would be there forever. They were wrong.

"So that is it the, he's dead." Hiei whispered out brokenly, his shoulders already starting to shake again. The entire time at some level in his complex mind Hiei knew Yuusuke was dead, but it took his best friend pulling his mate's dead body out of his arms for it to finally and fully set it. Kurama stared in amazement as Hiei's power went unchecked; Hiei had lost it all after gaining so much. Someone he loved who in turn loved him.

"I see you've found your pet." Sensui cooed like the megalomaniac he was. Hiei lifted his head slowly and stared at the man before anyone could even blink though he was gone, and Sensui's face was in the dirt. Hiei's hand wrapped in his hair tightly as he held a sword in the other.

"You killed him, again. I didn't let you leave a live the first time, and I'm sure as fucking hell you won't be leaving a live this time." Hiei's arm flared with power as his bandages burned away, and before anyone could even do Anything Hiei had set his dragon on him. The difference this time was that Sensui didn't know what to expect, and he pulled the same idiotic move that Yuusuke did, and he realized it to late, because his skin was burning away and he felt the same excruciating pain that Yuusuke had only minutes before.

Kurama stood there and watched, holding Yuusuke's body as one of his best friends killed himself from the inside out as he slaughtered his lover's murderer. How could you Yuusuke, how could you do this to Hiei? Kurama thought in jealous rage before he finally understood what had transpired.

Yuusuke died for Hiei, Hiei thinking Yuusuke was real when he was playing the role as Sensui's pet. He had gone from loving the detective to hating him as he died to save him, when Yuusuke was acting the entire time. Yuusuke had died thinking Hiei hated him. Hiei's cries rang through the debris as his emotions ate away at him.

"I wasn't weak, you made me like this! I HATE YOU!" he yelled tears rolling down his face again as his power slowly engulfed him to the point he was surrounded in a purple youki. As a light blue almost white twined through it.

"How the hell could you do this Yuusuke? Every time you do something for yourself, you go off and die like a repent almost! I hate you. I hate you!" Hiei cried, decades of emotions flowing through his body, over whelming him.

Blood red gems hitting the floor as the youki around him ran through them. Kuronue walked up behind Kurama, carrying Serenity and Tranquility, who were trying to get as close as they could to Hiei and Yuusuke. Kuronue came to a halt as the twins ran their hands over Yuusuke's forehead.

Kuronue and Kurama both felt the jolt of reiki zap Serenity and Tranquility. At the insistent tug of his vest, Kuronue finally let the children down. The twins stumbled slightly, pushing Kurama and Kuronue's help off as they walked straight for Hiei. The fire koorime's energy, unlike with Kurama had not pushed them away. Or throw them back. It let Serenity and Tranquility pass by unscathed.

"Hiei," They said, but it wasn't really them. They sounded different, a lot different. The twins looked lucid to the demons standing behind them, as they walked blindly towards Hiei. His energy flowing rapidly as Serenity and Tranquility approached him. The purple changing to mix with the more rapidly growing blue. Hiei was still roaring in pain, stones everywhere as Serenity and Tranquility were but a foot away from him.

"Hiei," They called again. Their voice not their own. "Young koorime who wields towards himself." They said as one. He turned his head to stare into mismatched eyes, as Tranquility and Serenity were no long two twins.

"What do you want?" He asked sullenly. Watching the 'two' as if he was a caged animal.

"We want to help you, a savior like Yuusuke and yourself should not live a life of misery. Nor should the fates begrudge you." They said as they came face to face with Hiei. The energy flaring around them a light blue mixed with purplish black.

"What are you talking bout, he's dead, can't you see that!?" Hiei practically yelled, frustrated. His only emotion anger as he stared fiercely at them.

"Yes, he is clearly dead, as clearly as I am not whom you think I am." They answered, causing Hiei to stop short in his verbal attack.

"Who are you then?" He growled, looking at the two as he saw them as one. There was a full moon upon their forehead, and the hair now became silver, a perfect mix of their black and white hair.

The eyes where mismatched, and they were…not man or woman. They were just there.

"I am Midoriko." Kagome gasped as she leant against Sesshomaru. "Yes, young Miko. I am the lady of legend. And as I stand here before you, I am the jewel. Everything that you've worked so hard to keep safe, and that which vanished for years, was under your protection to this day."

"That doesn't answer my question woman." Hiei hissed.

"It means, young Koorime, that I am the power that will bring this young hero back. He is too…pure and free to be killed. He is one of the few people who I've seen through History who hasn't been corrupted by the power he has be given. He hasn't been tainted, so now, he won't be tainted by death either." Hiei looked down at his hands and slowly the blue became stronger and the purple faded out.

Kurama couldn't even stop Yuusuke's body as it left his grasp. It was silent as everyone watched the woman beckon Yuusuke's body towards her. Her hands laying on his chest as she forced the jewel out of her body and into his, as soon as the jewel left Serenity and Tranquility collapsed to the ground in two. Yuusuke soon following as he screamed, the blue power seeping into his body.

"Hell, I hate dying." He groaned turning over, curling in on himself to the pain.

And belatedly, Hiei realized that even in Death Yuusuke had been protecting him, even from himself.

** OWARI **


End file.
